Jurassic Universe
by TeamChaosPrez
Summary: A rewrite of Jurassic Park using Steven Universe characters. Cover is temporary.


Jurassic Universe

A Steven Universe/Jurassic Park Crossover

Chapter One

 _A/N: I have been planning this fanfiction since May. It's essentially going to be a rewrite of Jurassic Park with Steven Universe characters. I do not own either franchise. ALSO IT'S THE 22ND ANNIVERSARY OF THIS MOVIE AND I COULDN'T HAVE PLANNED THIS BETTER._

It was night, and it was storming. The wind battered the air on the island, the jungle foliage ruffling against each other as rain poured down from the sky above. Thunder roared above, though the trees blocked the group of employees from seeing the lightning that preceded it.

The large metal cage broke branches as it approached the group. Fear was present on every face; they knew exactly what was coming forward, and they knew it was dangerous. But it was a part of the job description to feed the monsters that this park featured, and they all rather needed employment. They steadied their guns as it broke through to the clearing.

"CLEAR! EVERYONE OUT OF THE WAY!" Someone commanded as the group backed up, guns still held close. The crane holding the cage was steered to the electrical wire that contained the creature's new habitat, and was set down on the ground as instructed.

The creature on the ground growled at the people it could see through its small window. Weary glares were sent towards it, almost as if that would cause the monster to relax its carnivorous nature.

"Alright, now, pushers move in. Loading team move it." A man with long hair – though balding at the top of his head – and a potbelly spoke, moving forward a little.

A group of people moved forth and began pushing the inside wall of the crate. Whatever was inside made a high-pitched noise and lunged for the wall, causing the group to become startled and move backwards with all the speed of a Nascar vehicle, wide-eyed as they let their hearts settle. They had found stories of this beast fascinating as children, but faced with one it was significantly less magical and more terrifying.

"Come on, step back in!" The man that had commanded them earlier spoke, slightly impatient. The men nodded and moved back to the crate, grabbing hold of it and beginning to shove the box at the structure. Adrenaline prevented them from becoming skittish again.

As the crate settled into its place, the red light to the side went from red, to yellow, and finally to green. "Well locked. Loading team, step away." The man spoke once more, and the people under his command did as told. "Gatekeeper."

A young man with a mess of blond curls on his head began climbing to the top of the crate. The thing inside growled at him, and he pretended not to notice, adrenaline pumping through his veins with every thud of his heart.

"Ronaldo, raise the gate."

On this command, the man began pulling a heavy gate upwards, beginning to trap the monster in the structure. However, before the gate could be closed, the creature slammed into the crate and knocked him clean off. He landed on the ground with a thud. An alarm began going off quickly, breaking the night air with frantic sounds of panic.

Before Ronaldo could get up and get out of there, something grabbed his ankle and pulled him back towards the crate with terrifying strength. He cried out and clutched the edge of the crate with all his strength, struggling against the creature. Most of his coworkers seemed to be frozen with fear, unable to do anything besides stare.

After what felt like forever but was in reality only a few seconds, a group of workers rushed over as their overseer commanded the tasers to go in and rescue Ronaldo.

The poor man screamed in pain, struggling to hold onto the crate as his face contorted. The man in charge sprinted over and grabbed onto him beneath his armpits, attempting to pull him back to safety in a sick game of tug-of-war. Ronaldo's hands gripped at the very latter he had climbed to get himself into this mess, trying to help get himself out of there and also trying to hold through the agony in his legs as the thing tried to drag him.

There was a snap, and the overseer's strength failed. The younger man cried out again as he was dragged upwards along the edge of the crate, now only being kept from certain death by the small opening between the structure and the crate. Of course, by now he was silently begging for the sweet release of the void, as he figured it would be better than suffering like this.

Men rapidly worked on the outside of the crate, trying to subdue the creature, knock it out and distract it. Everything seemed to be happening at once as the one in charge grappled to grab onto Ronaldo again, once more restraining him from entering the crate as it slowly backed away from the structure. Another high screech left the captive beast as someone climbed to the top of the crate and began trying to lower the gate once more.

Stun guns filled the air with cracks, almost drowning out the screams of the man about to be devoured. "SHOOT HER, KILL HER!" The man demanded, trying to pull his charge free or at least hold him in place before he could be dragged off.

Rapid attempts to shoot the creature were made. One of its eyes met that of the overseer as it continued to haul in its victim, pants escaping it. It was winning, and it knew it; it wasn't about to give up. "SHOOT HER!" The man demanded again, his hold on Ronaldo loosening and time seeming to slow down. He now only had his arm. "SHOOT HER!" He repeated one last time, struggling greatly.

Agonizing moments passed, and Ronaldo's hand went limp as he was finally pulled the rest of the way. He was gone.

…...

Some time later, a group of people pulled a single figure down the river leading to the amber mines. She was dressed somewhat inappropriately for the setting; a dark green suit, briefcase clutched in her hand. Her yellow-green hair was up in its usual look; a geometric shape, which typically got her a lot of stares, especially when in the courtroom. She raised a hand in greeting as she was pulled closer; perhaps she should have worn something more casual in this heat.

The man in charge of those pulling muttered something in Spanish, playing with his hat. He seemed bored, if anything, to have to meet with this lawyer. Peridot was her name, and she had a reputation for being rather obnoxious.

"Hola, Lars." The lawyer spoke, a fake friendly smile upon her face as she reached a hand over.

"Hola, bienvenido." The young man responded with a smile, helping the gem onto solid ground while shaking her hand.

"What's this I hear at the airport? Rose Quartz isn't even here?"

"She sends her apologies." Lars's voice was a little tired, and he was making an effort not to snap. This nuisance would determine the future of his career, after all.

"We're facing a twenty million dollar lawsuit from the family of that worker and you're telling me Rose Quartz couldn't even be bothered to see me?"

He led her towards the mine, where many men were working on scraping out amber from the ground. This was a delicate job, and their boss had demanded it be done by hand.

"She had to leave early. She wants to be with her daughter, she's getting a divorce." Impatience was clear in his tone now as he shrugged.

"Well, I understand that, but we'd be well advised to address this situation now. The insurance company-" She was cut off as she nearly fell, and Lars helped her up. "The underwriters of this park feel that the accident raises some very serious safety questions about the park. That makes the investors very, very anxious. I had to promise to give a very thorough on-site inspection."

They stopped, and Lars looked over at Peridot, shaking his head slightly. "Rose hates inspections. They slow everything down."

"Well, if they pull the funding, that'll slow it down even more." She spoke over someone that had come over to get Lars's attention.

A rushed conversation was held in Spanish, and Lars began following his worker over to the mines. Entrance into the cavern found some light leaking in among the men working inside.

"If two experts set up on the island-" Peridot said as she followed, a bit short on breath. "Insurance says they'll pass off. I've already got Amethyst, but they think she's not trustworthy. They want Garnet."

Lars responded in Spanish as he studied the mosquito trapped in amber that was handed to him by one of the workers. She walked over to an area with better lighting, Peridot following. "Garnet? You'll never get her out of Beach City."

"Well, why not?"

"Because Garnet's like me. She's a digger."


End file.
